Sexy And I Know It
(Cont. Descargable) (Cont. Descargable) Just Dance Unlimited |artist= |year=2011 |mode=Solo |dg= (Original) Elección del jugador (HHDE) |difficulty=Medio (Original) 2 (HHDE) |nogm=2 |pc=Azul |gc=Rojo |lc=Ultramarino Rojo (Comm. Remix) |alt=Community Remix (NOW) |nowc = SexyAndIKnowItDLC |pictos= 121 |perf = Arben Kapidani |dlc = Clásico 26 de Noviembre de 2013 (JD2014) 25 de Septiembre de 2014 (NOW) 21 de Octubre 2014 (2015) 22 de Octubre de 2015 (JDU) Community Remix 17 de Noviembre de 2014 (NOW) |dura = 3:17}} "Sexy And I Know It" 'por ''LMFAO aparece como contenido descargable en y , y en la lista de canciones de , , , y . Apariencia del Bailarín Just Dance thumb|left El bailarín es un hombre con cabello anaranjado erguido. También tiene un leotardo verde que muestra su pecho, además de un par de pantalones azules, zapatillas rosadas oscuras y lentes de sol rosados. Su atuendo cambia de color rápidamente en algunas partes de la canción. Los bailarines son cualquiera de la variedad de personajes en el juego, o un personaje completamente personalizado hecho por el jugador. Fondo Just Dance El fondo es un sótano establecido como un gimnasio, con mancuernas y maquina de ejercicio. En el fondo del sótano, hay un cartel luminoso que dice Dad/Mum con una flecha apuntando hacia arriba, indicando que el sótano pertenece a los padres del bailarín, además hay una televisión y cajas de cartón apiladas, la caja superior tiene un oso de peluche dentro. También hay carteles en el muro, uno de ellos muestra al J2 de The Final Countdown. En la derecha hay una caja con una figura de acción del bailarín dentro. Al lado de esta caja hay una pelota de fútbol, un vaso de soda, zapatillas, una botella de plástico y más cajas. El fondo es una pista de baile que se ilumina en distintos colores durante la canción. El video musical se puede ver en un muro detrás de los bailarines. Movimientos Dorados Hay 2 '''Movimientos Dorados en esta rutina; Movimiento Dorado 1: Mueve ambos brazos hacia los costados con ambos brazos estando un poco doblados. Movimiento Dorado 2: 'Apunta hacia la izquierda con ambos brazos mientras miras hacia la izquierda. Sexyandiknowitgm1.png|Movimiento Dorado 1 Seyandiknowitgm2.png|Movimiento Dorado 2 SAIKI_GM1.gif|Movimiento Dorado 1 en el juego SAIKI_GM2.gif|Movimiento Dorado 2 en el juego Dance Quest Sexy And I Know It aparece en el siguiente Dance Quest: *Lucky Apariciones en Mashups ''Sexy And I Know It aparece en los siguientes Mashups: * ''Animals ''(Club) ' * [[Blame|''Blame]]'' ''(Sunglasses) * ''Drop the Mambo'' (Don't Touch) * [[Hangover (BaBaBa)|''Hangover (BaBaBa)]]' (High Energy)' * [[I Gotta Feeling|''I Gotta Feeling]] (Hops & Jumps) * I Love It (Lo mejor de JD 2014) * You Spin Me Round (Like a Record) (Gente Divertida) Movimientos de Baile Just Dance Sexy And I Know It aparece en los Party Master Modes. Aquí están los nombres de sus movimientos de baile. * Insane Fitness * Look My Swag * Look My Hair * Sexy Mill * Sexy Shakes (Beta) * Shuffling Workout * Weird Fitness * Weird Rhythm * You Know Me The Hip Hop Dance Experience * Be Fly * Runaway Walk * Rub Down * Muscle Man * Look At That Body * Strongman * Walk In The Spotlight * In My Pants * Pant Strip * Power Chicken * Power Arm * Muscle Kiss * Hip Slap * LMAO Poses * Crowd Hop * We Roll * The Wiggle Trivia *Esta es la segunda canción por LMFAO en la serie, luego de Party Rock Anthem de ''Just Dance 3''. *"Damn (demonios)," "pimp (chulo)," y "pants" (pantalones, solo la segunda y tercera ves que se dice) están censurados en todas sus apariciones en la serie original. ** "Pants" no está censurado en el avance de la tienda. ** Ninguna de esas palabras estaban censuradas en Just Dance Now durante la versión Beta y su temprano lanzamiento oficial, pero la letra todavia tenia "..." reemplazando las palabras. Esto fue arreglado luego. *Los efectos de sonido de la camara de video fueron removidos en Just Dance Now. **Esto luego fue arreglado junto a las palabras censuradas en la mitad de Octubre. *Uno de los carteles en el muro muestra al J2 de The Final Countdown del juego ''Just Dance 4''. ** En coincidencia, The Final Countdown y Sexy And I Know It aparecen en Just Dance Wii U. *En el principio de la rutina, el bailarín enciende una cámara de video para grabar la rutina, y en el final, la apaga. *En algunos momentos la televisión del fondo se encenderá mostrando otros bailarines y el bailarín de la rutina con cabello morado. * El movimiento de baile "Sexy Mill" se llamaba "Sexy Shakes", originalmente, como se muestra en el Modo Party Master temprano de Summer. * El Community Remix es el único de su tipo que no es jugable en un juego de consola de Just Dance. También es una de las pocas rutinas en aparecen en Just Dance Now pero no en ''Just Dance Unlimited''. * Esta es la primera y única canción anterior a Just Dance 2015 en tener un Community Remix. ** ''Crazy Christmas'''' podría haber sido la segunda, pero su Community Remix fue cancelado. * El Community Remix de la canción iba a aparecer en ''Just Dance Now el 10 de Octubre de 2014; sin embargo, no fue lanzado en ese día. * Un usuario que lleva un traje del bailarín de She Wolf (Falling To Pieces) ''aparece en el Community Remix. * El Community Remix de la canción es el primero en tener pantallas separadas y mostrar al bailarín durante la rutina. Le sigue el de ''All About That Bass. * En Just Dance Now y juegos posteriores, el nombre de la canción aparece como Sexy And I '''k'now It''. * En Just Dance 2016, el avatar del bailarín fue puesto de forma incorrecta en la sección de avatares de Just Dance 4 ''cuando es desbloqueado. Esto fue arreglado luego. * En el 15 de Marzo de 2016, el icono del menú del Community Remix fue actualizado para paracerce a los otros iconos de Community Remix en ''Just Dance 2016. *En , el mismo fondo es usado en Say Aah, Wild Ones, So Good, Hard, Funkdafied y Hot in Herre. Galería sexyandiknowitdlc.jpg|''Sexy And I Know It'' Sexyandiknowitcmu_outdated.jpg|''Sexy And I Know It'' (icono anterior del Community Remix) Sexyandiknowitcmu_updated.jpg|''Sexy And I Know It'' (icono actualizado del Community Remix) Sexyandiknowitopener.png|''Sexy And I Know It'' en el menú de Just Dance 2014 Sexyandiknowitmenu.png|Menú de selección de rutina Sexyandiknowitcmu_cover@2x.jpg|Cubierta de Just Dance Now Sexyandiknowitdlc_cover_albumcoach.png|Cubierta de y Igotafeelingmu_cover_albumcoach.png|Cubierta de Just Dance Unlimited SxyAndIKnowItAvatar.png|Avatar de Just Dance 2014 340.png|Avatar de Just Dance 2015 y juegos posteriores 200340.png|Avatar Dorado 300340.png|Avatar de Diamante 0464.png|Avatar del Community Remix en Just Dance Now 200464.png|Avatar del Community Remix Dorado 300464.png|Avatar del Community Remix de Diamante 0434.png|Avatar del Community Remix sin el icono de Community Remix Sexy_and_i_know_it_jdwu.png|''Sexy And I Know It'' en Just Dance Wii U Sexy_and_I_Know_It_Lyrics_Glitch_1.jpg|El error de la letra en la versión de iPad de Just Dance Now Sexy_and_I_Know_It_Lyrics_Glitch_2.jpg|Otro error Sexyandiknowit1.jpg|El Community Remix Shewolfsexyandiknowit.png|La mujer con el atuendo del bailarín de She Wolf (Falling to Pieces) N_localizedImageUrl_default_1417446297.jpg|Anuncio Cm_mediaUrl_1417450234.jpg|Anuncio del Community Remix Sexyandiknowitdlc_pictos-sprite.png|Pictogramas Screenlg1_(2).jpg|Juego Videos Video Musical Oficial LMFAO - Sexy and I Know It Juego 'Just Dance' Sexy and i Know it - Just Dance 2014 Sexy and I Know It (DLC) - Just Dance 2015 - Gameplay 5 Stars Sexy And I Know It - LMFAO Just Dance Wii U Just dance now Sexy and i know it 5 stars Sexy And I Know It - LMFAO - Just Dance Unlimited Sexy And I Know It - LMFAO (Community Remix) Just Dance Now 5* Stars 'The Hip Hop Dance Experience' Hip Hop Dance Experience - Sexy and I Know It (Easy Gameplay)-0 Referencias Navegación en:Sexy And I Know It de:Sexy And I Know It Categoría:Canciones Categoría:Canciones Solo Categoría:Solos Masculinos Categoría:2010s Categoría:Canciones por LMFAO Categoría:Contenido Descargable Categoría:Contenido Descargable de Just Dance 2014 Categoría:Canciones en The Hip Hop Dance Experience Categoría:Canciones Hip Hop Categoría:Canciones con Community Remix Categoría:Canciones Medio Categoría:Canciones 2/5 Categoría:Canciones Fáciles Categoría:Canciones en Just Dance Wii U Categoría:Contenido Descargable Reciclado Categoría:Canciones con avatares en Just Dance 2014 Categoría:Canciones con avatares en Just Dance 2015 Categoría:Arben Kapidani Categoría:Canciones con avatares en Just Dance Wii U Categoría:Canciones en Just Dance Now Categoría:Canciones en Just Dance Unlimited Categoría:Canciones en Just Dance 2014 Categoría:Removido de Just Dance Now